Intercourse High School
by mzhollywood100
Summary: Leah goes to a new all girls school. what happens when shes hypnotized into submission. Rated M for adult themes including :dom/sub, femslash, and lemons ... Lol READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Hello all! Ok, so a friend of mine, who likes to do hypnotism was the inspiration for this story. So here is something ive had lying around for a while. Please leave me some love by REVIEWING! I love getting the "faves and followers" emails but I need more to work from than that! = ] **

**Disclaimer Notice****: SM owns all, I just own the odd things that are about to happen….. (^.^)**

**WARNING: ****this is for mature audiences only! If you don't feel that you are mentally strong enough to handle fem slashes, hypnotism, and domination/submission, my advice would be to move on! That being said, ON WITH THE SHOW! = ] **

_**Intercourse High School**_

It was my first day of school. It was obvious that I was nervous. But once again, I had no choice seeing as how my mother was an alumni. So here I am. In the parking lot for Cyfathrach (intercourse) High School For Girls.

Wait.

Girls?

You have to be kidding me! I looked to my mother, who was already trying to avoid my gaze.

"Mom!" I shouted. She set me up! She didn't even turn my way. She still stared blindly out the window. With that I groaned and grabbed my bag. I was already enrolled, I had no choice! When I got out the car, I slammed the door, thinking to myself, yeah mom! I'm pissed!

I walked to the side walk, trying my hardest to hide my anger. Inhale… Exhale, I said to myself. First impression are everything. I closed my eyes and tried to get my anger under control. When I opened my eyes I saw a sign saying all new enrollments had to report to the headmasters office.

With all the arrows around it was fairly simple to find my way without getting lost. When I got to the hall, there were already a line of five girls, waiting for their calling. I got to the end of the line and stood waiting.

When I was finally called, I waked in to see a surprise. The headmaster was a dude!

"Ah, Ms. Clearwater. Pleasure to meet you. I am Headmaster Jones. How are you today?" I stood there for a minute, starting at him. He was a beautiful specimen, of a male. He smiled when I didn't answer. " I see, you were expecting a woman?"

I dumbly nodded my head. God, if he ever taught a class, sign me up now!

"Yeah, they always say that." he said still smirking at me. I could practically feel my panties getting wetter. Whoo! Is it hot in here, or is it just me?

"Well, Ms. Clearwater, I'll cut down to the chase. We are not allowed to fully enroll you until, you have an updated physical. We don't need anything passing, now do we?" he asked still smirking at me.

Finally, my brain decided to work, "So when should I schedule my next physical?"

"Well, we do have a certified doctor on campus, I am sure that she wont mind." he said easily. I nodded my head.

"Wonderful!" with that he turned to his desk and talked into the intercom in a language I didn't understand. When the same type of garble of words came back to him he smiled and said, "she's ready for you."

After he gave me instructions, I headed to the doctors office. My head was still in the clouds after finding out our head master was a man. When I finally reached the doctors office, I was relieved to find there was a woman doctor. An OBGYN to be correct.

She told me her instructions of take off my clothes and put on the gown. When all that was done, she came back into the room telling me that she was going to do a "full body sweep". I really didn't know much about going to the doctor, so I figured she knew what she was doing. The first thing she did was put on some music. She said it was to help calm me down, to relax me. She started with some flashcards. My job was to tell what word was on the card. Easy.

"Cat. Dog. Dick. Bird. Horse. Sky. Suck. Water. Glasses. Baby. Body." I said as she went through the cards. She seemed to be happy that I could read. After a couple more cards, my eyes started to drop. The music sending me into full relaxation.

She cooed in my ear, "Good job, there you go. Off to sleep, my little slut."

~*SFS*~

When I finally woke up, I was sitting in the middle of a classroom, naked. Shouldn't this be a problem? Nope! I was comfortable. It took me a moment to clear the fog. How long was I asleep? I looked around the room to see that I wasn't the only one in here. This was a class of at least fifteen females. Most of them asleep, the other half rubbing their eyes. What the hell is going on here?

The door opened, and all head snapped towards the questionable entrance. My mind was put into ease as Headmaster Jones walked in.

"Sluts." he said simply. And without thinking about it everyone stood at attention. He smiled, "good" he said to himself. "Welcome to Cyfathrach High School. In this school you will learn a lot. But while taking residency here, you are not allowed to share your new found information. Is that clear, sluts?"

"Yes, Headmaster" came the immediate response.

"Good. Now if you would all care to step forward and get you schedules and suite assignments, I can get back to what I was doing." He started in the first row putting an assignment on the desk and grabbing the girls, apprising them. When he finally made it to me, I was ready. He grabbed my breast, pulling roughly at my nipples, as I felt all the heat stream down to my naked pussy. I almost moaned in appreciation, but I held it back as I knew he would be disappointed. He smiled. He knew what he was doing to me.

"Thank me," he said.

The response was without skipping a beat, "Thank you, Headmaster."

"Good girl," he said, and walked to the next girl.

I smiled to myself, glad I brought him pleasure.

I took my schedule and dorm assignment and went in search of my room.

~*SFS*~

When I finally go to my dorm I was pleased to see that my roommate was already there. She smiled to me. She was stunning. She was blonde and skinny. She looked just like a Barbie doll. We stood there a moment, just taking each other in. She had long delectable legs that seem to go on forever. She smiled. "Hi, I'm Rosalie Cullen, but you can call me Rose."

I smiled back, "Leah Clearwater, and you can me Lee-Lee, Rose. She nodded her head.

"So let me see your schedule! Lets see what classes you have." she said, her voice sounding so sweet, she could talk and I could fall asleep, it was like a lullaby.

I passed her my schedule. I didn't even understand it. It was written in a different language, but she seemed to understand it. "This is a small school, so I have most of my classes with you." she said.

I was astounded, she knew what it said? "Do you know that language?" I asked.

She laughed, showing off her long neck and her tinkling laugh. "Everyone does! This is written in Welsh. It says oral sex, anal sex, massage, pleasure-pain, and Welsh. You have to know Welsh to get to your classes. Or else you will be lost."

I groaned. I knew nothing of this! And wait, these are classes? Wow? For some reason I was ok with this. With that she walked over to my bags and started putting stuff in the drawers. Then I noticed to room, there was only one bed. "so, where am I supposed to sleep?" I asked nervously I didn't want to make her mad.

She came up to me and out her hand on my cheek and said, "With me silly." with that she planted kisses along my jaw and neck.

I'm not gay! my subconscious screamed at me, but I felt myself relaxing into her touch. I think I even whimpered…

My suspicions were confirmed, when Rose said, "Shh, baby. Its ok. I'll take care of you," she cooed.

She pushed me down on the bed. She didn't join me, but I could practically feel her eyes on me as she walked around the room. Under her scrutiny, I could feel the heat taking residence in my throbbing clit.

When she was in my field of vision again, she had a bandanna in her hand and I gladly tied it tight around my head. Anything to get her where I needed her.

"Aw, look at my baby. You look so beautiful with my bandana on." she started rubbing my legs inching them apart, until my clit was on full display for her. "aren't we wet?" she asked rhetorically. I knew if I answered, I would be in trouble. "Good girl. Now I wonder, do you want me to clean you up a little?" without my permission, she buried her head between my legs and began to lick my clit. I tried to stay quiet and unmoving as she sucked in the lips of my pussy.

When she finally came back up for air, she said, "I want to hear you!" before returning he attention back to my pussy.

"ooohhhh!" I exclaimed as she massaged my clit with her tongue, torturing me, pleasuring me. "yes…yes….yes! Please!…. God!… AHHH!" I screamed as I came, not even worried about the noises I was making.

When I finally came down from my high, she slipped off the bandanna.

"There you are. I thought I lost you there!" she said as she caressed my cheek.

I didn't feel like moving, I was afraid I would look down and see that I was a pile of goop on our bed. My eyes still closed, I smiled at her.

"Rest now, love. You will need you strength. With her permission, I gave into the darkness with thoughts of me loving my new school.

END!

_**A/N: I know I kind of left it as a cliff hanger, but it think you guys get the point of this story. Ok. So, I know u guys are probably confused as to the odd words. It was written in Welsh. don't ask why I chose that. Lol I have her class schedule below, if your interested. PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**~* !*~ 3 = ]**

Cyfathrach (intercourse)

Llafar(oral)

Fagina(vaginal)

Rhefrol(anal)

Tylino (massage)

Poen(pleasure)

Bleser(pain)

Rhwy (sex)

Welsh


	2. Chapter 2

hello all. I am sorry to disappoint you. But, this is not an update. This is a deal!

Since it is Halloween today and I'm going to be a naughty devil, ill make you guys a deal...

I will write a second chapter, when I get 5 more reviews... just 5...

untill then, class will NOT be in secession, and all my naughty thoughts will go to waste. So, give me 5 reviews, and you will have what you want! =]

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! and remember to touch yourself when the sun goes down! =]

adios!

MzHollywood100


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: awww! my little sluts are so adorable! u guys practically begged me to keep writing... so in turn that I will do, because I love my little slaves! =] **

**ok so if u guys havent noticed i will let u in on my little secret! Jamesinsane is the inspiration for this little story! we have talked about this a lot and he really thinks I should continue it as well... so to that I say gracias mister! =] **

**as always when u are done reading REVIEW! lol I love getting the faves and alerts but I also love hearing suggestions! **

**that being said, happy reading. **

**WARNING: this is rated M for a reason, so if you feel you are not old/ mature enough to handle Dom/Sub, anal, orgies, and a bunch of random stuff then my advice would be to try something else of mine! =] lol **

**Disclaimer notice: I own nothing because I am currently a thousand dollars in debt... smh! lord help me! **

Loosen up! Don't think about it! Sing a song in your head! Anything!

I tried to lift my head to look at the wall, trying to see if I could count the tiles on the wall.

Focus. It's almost done, just don't fuck this up! But God, it felt so good… stop it! It isn't worth it! Just go back to the song and the tiles!

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10… WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

I almost moaned again. God, please let him say it… I mentally begged him to let me speak, I just let me talk!

He groaned again as he continued his demonstration. I didn't know how much longer I could last, I got this feeling at least 8 times by now, but I had to repress it. I was being punished.

Then he hit that spot…

I couldn't hold back anymore as he plunged back into me and then stopped. Closing my eyes, I could feel him walking around my body. I tried, I really did. Disappointment hit me again; I was out of line again. I was frustrated with myself. Why did this keep happening?

Taking his hand he swiped at my ass. "Leah, what the fuck is this?"

I knew what it was, I didn't even have to open my eyes to know what the problem was; I came, and I was supposed to wait for him. The endorphins started slowing down again, bringing me to tears in from of him. I really didn't mean to do it. And I almost wanted to blame him and his monster cock for doing it to me! Who the hell told him he could be 13 inches long? I mean good god! I thought he was going to be stuck in me a couple of times!

Opening my eyes slightly, not ready to see his disappointed face, "Sir, I'm so sorry, but you feel so good…" I trailed off at the memory of him down my throat. I could practically feel my juices flooding down my thighs.

I could hear the chuckles around the room; I almost forgot this was a demonstration. I cried harder at the embarrassment. Here I was thinking that this was going to be another normal day, boy am I stupid!

I woke up this morning to my roommate Rose, between my legs again. She smiled at me as she continued her work, and she was really good at her job. She had me screaming in less than 10 minutes! Sadly she had to go a gym teacher about some "extra curriculum activities".

So, not waiting for her I made my way to my Llafar class.

When I walked in, I was surprised to see the dean they're teaching.

"Ms. Clearwater, if you could please strip for us. Leave your clothes at your desk," He instructed.

Doing as he commanded, I walked to my desk, dropped my bag and stripped. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I waited for his next command.

"Nice." He said to himself. "Come here," he said to me, looking down at my feet to make sure I wouldn't fall. "Eyes forward, look at me" he barked next.

I found his eyes staring back at me. His deep brown irises never looked away from me as I finally stopped in front of him.

"First position," he whispered. Without hesitation, I fell to my knees. Trying to keep his face in my view, he smiled down at me as I crossed my arms behind my back. Good thing I studied!

He turned his attention to the class then. "Remember these positions ladies, because your master will not tolerate hesitation."

"Open up," he said simply. With that I quickly licked my lips, and opened my mouth as wide as I could.

"Now, ladies, being the little sluts you are, you will be asked to do a series of unorthodox things, such as being tied to the ceiling, and playing with hot candle wax, asked not to swallow until command. So, it is a good thing you are enrolled here, because that is exactly what you are going to learn." He turned back to me and with no for warning, shoved himself down my throat.

I transferred my breathing to my nose, and tried to relax my throat. I looked back up at him as he watched me relax around him. "Good girl," he cooed.

He had me on my knees for all of 5 minutes as he still tried to instruct the class. I thought my knees were going to be engraved in the floor. Finally he started moving further down my throat as he finished his lecture. Within seconds he was groaning and mewling about how he would love to see me riding him. Then he came, knowing good and well the point of this class, I let his spunk sit in the middle of my tongue. He tasted so freaking good, I almost swallowed it.

"Get up and let me look at you." Giving me his hand I graciously, got up and opened my mouth for him to see it was all still there. He smiled as he turned me around to look at the rest of the class.

Half of them had a hand already between their legs and the rest had juices spilling in their seats.

"Go back to your seat Leah, and don't swallow that until the bell rings," I smiled as I made my way back to my seat. I love my school!

-IHS-

**A/N: sorry to leave it where i did, but i had my little burst of inspiration, but it ran away from me as soon as i got the page loaded... sorry! **

**lol but please feel free to review! and stop being anonymous! lol i wanna talk to you guys! =] lol **

**be good my little slaves! MzHollywood100 =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey yall! I just wanted to take a second, and thank all you guys for the love and support for this story. I hope im doing good! I'm trying to make this story as dirty and informational as i possibly can. I'm just tired of people who are scared of the things you dont know! lol thats why we have Google! lol LOOK UP ALL THESE QUESTIONS! **EXPLORE! ASK!** lol anyway this is just a note as thank you and a message to all about this story, it is rated M, no exceptions, obviously! and also this story is just posted at random, i dont have a schedule for it for right now because my life is simply crazy! so as always, READ AND REVIEW! and tell **Jamesinsane** to give me more... _"inspiration_" lol =] (mi loca papi!)

**HAPPY READING! **

**Disclaimer notice:** i own twilight, no one else! lol who in the hell am i kidding!?

_Setting: Leah graduated, and is no looking for a dom. She finds it a little closer than she expected._

I looked in the mirror as I braided my hair. His instructions were clear. My hair has to be in a braid. I have to me on the floor by the bed. I have to be quiet and I'm not allowed to wear anything until he tells me otherwise. Following his instructions were the easy job, it was sitting here waiting for him to enter the room that was killing my nerves.

But this is what I was trained for! I was no longer the girl who made mistakes. I was the girl who had requests up the ass. Quite literally, I might add. I must admit that when I graduated from Cynfathrach high, I didn't think I would be here. Literally right here on this hardwood floor.

Before we all graduated, they made us take a compatibility test to see if we were compatible with any of the Dom's/ Dominatrix's that they had on hand. I knew I didn't want a Dominatrix. No offense to those out there, but they don't seem like the type of people who are good with aftercare.

Ah, Aftercare. The most intimate part of my life. The part where I don't have to be a slave anymore, I am free to be as intimate or not intimate as I would like to be. As some Dom's like sleeping with a warm body next to them and others will not even let you in their room. Either or, I don't mind.

But, back to the compatibility test, I wasn't a match. Like with any Dom. It kinda broke my heart a little that I wasn't going to be pared off like my roommate, Rose who got her notice that she matched 10 Dom's and 23 Dominatrix's. To say I was a little jealous would be an understatement. But, I had to grin and bear it, as she chose to be a submissive to a Emmett McCarthy.

I was happy for her, I was! But quite frankly, I don't think she's going to stay with him for long. She didn't think I noticed her face when she was between my legs, so I don't know how she would feel to be a submissive to a stick instead of a hole.

Anyway! That's not my business! But she packed up our room, and went to go meet up with her new master. I know I'm jealous; you don't have to tell me! I can practically feel the little green monster seeping out my ears and my nostrils! So, without being mated off, I was suck putting ads out from the school, looking for my master.

I have no idea why I didn't match with anyone! It's not like in this relationship I'm going to have a lot of free will anyway! So what does it matter!? And then Rose suggested that I change my answers around a little, relax my standards… WHAT STANDARDS!? What part about SUBMISSIVE aren't people hearing!? Grrr! I was getting frustrated again. And in this setting, I refused to be upset. This was my element and I was going to own it or die trying!

Inhale, exhale...Breathe …. Relax… I could feel the strain on my new collar. Yeah I got my collar! It's a solid black leather choker, with spikes all around it. It even has a pendant on it. Yup there is a bejeweled "j" sitting in the middle of my chest. I errantly touched my naked chest loving the way that it sparkled in the low light of the room. I was told to wear it everywhere I went. I had no problem with that.

Now like I said, I wasn't matched to be a submissive. So, now I get to be a slave. For those that are confused they are completely different but also essentially one in the same. A submissive is a male/ female that has a signed a legally binding contract, about the terms of a regular Dom/Dominatrix- Submissive relationship. But a slave is like a step below a whore. You don't get aftercare; you don't have a pimp looking out for you. It's just you, by yourself, that's it. And I was really feeling the "perks"! (Hint sarcasm.) I would do anything to be collared by a Dom… which, again, is another reason I'm on my knees in this candlelit room.

Apparently, the headmaster thinks that I'm not "eligible" to be a Submissive yet. Yeah right! I graduated at the top of my class, and I definitely worked to get where I am, or am not I should say…

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I was going to pass this test. No doubt. This was the thing I was good at and I wasn't going to let anyone think different.

I put my eyes on the floor as I heard the front door open. Apparently, it would be "unprofessional" to this at the school, so he had me meet him at his house. He walked around his home and I had to calm my frantic heart, I have been sitting here for the past two hours. Like I said this was a test and I would do ANYTHING to pass. I could feel him thumping around in the floor below me; probably trying to center himself as well. This was going to be a long night…

I could hear him in the kitchen pouring himself some water from the faucet. It took him all of 20 minutes to drink it down and by then I thought I was going to fall through the floor as the wood was grating on my knees.

Just when I thought I was going to lose my marbles, he came bounding up the stairs as I did a quick sweep making sure I did everything right and then closed my eyes to be sure I was centered. When he opened the door, I could feel my eyes itching to look up at him. Another part of this test, knowing your Dom like walking; you naturally fulfilling their needs, without hesitation or question.

"Hello, Ms. Clearwater. I'm happy to see you followed your instructions to a "T"; he paused to see if I would respond. Nope! Not a peep from me! Another important rule, no speaking until you are told to do so, like at all! No humming, squeaking, screaming, absolutely nothing!

"Good girl. You impress me very much Ms. Clearwater. What do you have to say to that?" I didn't even move as he continued his monologue. "How long have you been sitting here like that? You may speak."

"Sir, I have been sitting here for the past 3 hours." Another important thing; if you don't have an "official name" it's always sir and miss.

"Well, I'm sorry to have you waiting Ms. Clearwater. I was just having a nice chat with your mother, Sue." He wanted me to react, but I sat still with my eyes on his bare feet. "Did you know that the reason you were admitted into Cynfathrach? Well there is numerous reasons actually… would you like to know now or later? I wouldn't want to throw you off your center."

An open question, still can't say anything. "You may respond."

Finally! "Later sir. I would like to do my job first." I said to the floor.

"Very well, then. Let's get you off this floor then shall we? First position." He commanded.

I immediately got off my knees and to my feet with my hands behind my back. Eyes still on the floor, he walked around me appraising me. I could practically feel him breathing down my neck. He was so close…

Now, you want to know the exceptional rule of today? No sex. Yup, that's it! I hate this rule, like you wouldn't believe but I also am happy about it. Because being on a Dom hunt just means that your more vulnerable or in my case, prone to get some people who are inexperienced and just think that being a Dom or sub is just about the sex. It's about so much more, like control, the willingness to give your body to another, trust, and in some cases love….

But I guess that's another topic for a rainy day, as my "trainer" walks around me; His smell drifting throughout the room, intoxicating my head, making me want to breathe in deeper. I'm fighting the thoughts running in my head of him tying me to a cross, and fucking me senseless.

No sex, relax.

No sex.

No sex….. Maybe later….

No, no sex.

The look he gives me almost makes melt. So intense, so knowing…

"Now, Ms. Clearwater, do you remember your first day at Cynfathrach, and we sent you to the nurses office? You may reply."

"Yes I do. I remember meeting you, and then it gets a little fuzzy…"

"That was because we hypnotized you. We had to be sure you were able to handle all that comes with being a submissive. But your hypnotism was special. You see, when we do hypnotism, we make sure the orders are to obey, and follow every instruction given by an instructor as well as a dom. But with yours we made sure that you followed the instructor, a Dom, and most importantly, me."

"Sir, I don't understand. What do you mean follow your instructions as well? You are considered an instructor. You're the dean of the school. So, I'm confused." I stated, trying to remember we were still in a scene, one that has no sex, but a scene all the same.

He takes a deep breath, and slips off his shirt and hands it to me. "Here put this on, we can talk over dinner."

I pull the shirt on and pad down the stairs wondering what trouble I'm in now?

**A/N: ok, how was that? what do you think will happen next? lord only knows lol adios! =]**

**-mzhollywood100**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi you guys! Ok I know by now more than half of you probably hate me for not updating regularly and I know your pissed this isn't an update either. This is a help wanted sign. Life has been a little more than crazy for me, and I have not had the inspiration to go clicking away on my key board... That being said, I need help, because I honestly don't know where to go from where the story already is. So if you want to help, feel free to pm me! I've been asking you guys what else you wanted from this story but haven't gotten any solid answers about what I should do...

So in the end, again sorry this isn't an update, but I do promise that eventually my life will slow down a bit, and I will get back to my normal schedule for writing! Thanks again you guys! And as always REVIEW!

-mzhollywood100


End file.
